The Sun Shines Ever On
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Yuffie's POV Squffie She re-appears and their relationship falls apart. Just read and review, people.


_**The Sun Shines Ever On**_

_RayZor_

I don't cry. I haven't cried in years. So why should I start now? I mean, no one died, no one tried to kill me, no one hurt me physically... So, why should I cry? It's just so stupid!

Even as I sit here crying, I'm still thinking about how stupid it is that I'm crying. Even though the tears are icy cold against my hot cheeks as I sob into my hands, I'm screaming at myself to stop these childish antics. _Hey, dumbass! Stop crying! You're lookin' like a friggin' kid! Don't let any of them see you like this!_

Not that I'm really helping. I'm crying still. Crying, crying, crying... I don't think I cried this much when I awoke in Traverse Town all alone. Then again, it's not like I had any real friends in Hallow Bastion... And my family had died years before. I never knew any of them except my brother, Derek, and his best friend, Vincent Valentine.

"Hush," he says to me. Oh, what the fuck does he know? He's nothing but an overgrown blonde porcupine with **_past sins_** or some shit like that! "where's the ninja that I know?" he asks.

"She flew out the fucking window and left an emotional wreck in her place," I reply. Honestly, does he expect me to randomly be happy again? I mean, fuck! My loved just went off the deep end 'cause his ex-girlfriend re-a-fucking-peared!

"Cloud," Aerith says softly to my - ahem - **_comforter_**, "Go get me a wet rag."

"But, Aer-"

"I'll handle it."

I suppose that I should explain my situation, eh? Okie dokie... I've got nothing better to do than cry and talk to myself. I am Yuffie Kisaragi and I am nineteen years old. For three years - count them! - I have been dating Squall **_"It's Leon"_** Leonhart. We've been happy together and he proposed to me three weeks ago. Two days later, this woman comes to Hallow Bastion, where Aerith, Cid, Cloud, Leon, and I live. Her name's Rinoa Heartilly and she's twenty-seven, a year younger than Squall.

Turns out that she's the one Squall had been looking for. Now, I was polite, considering that she was making moves on my fiancee, and refrained from murdering her with her own damned hair dryer. But Squall... He's become distant again. And today, we got into an argument. I threw my engagement ring at him and left our room. So, now I'm crying. And it's all fucking Rinoa's fault! The bitch told him that I was **_"with Riku"_**, one of Sora's friends that I have yet to meet. **_NEVER!_** I love Squall! But he believe **_HER_** over **_ME_**!

I guess Cloud left, 'cause Aerith's smiling at me like I'm a lost puppy. I guess I kinda am. She reaches over and wipes the cool wet cloth across my hot face.

"Smile, Yuffie," she tells me.

I try, I honestly do, but collapse into my hands, sobing again. She knows how much I love Squall. She knows the I would **_NEVER_** do anything to fuck up our relationship. Hell, even Cid and Cloud know that! I would go to Hell and back just to be with him! I can't even believe that he'd fucking listen to Rinoa!

"Yuffie," I hear his voice say. It's hoarse, like he's been crying... Or screaming really loud for a really long time. I stay on Aerith's bed, face buried in my hands. I didn't even hear him come in.

"Leon, now may not be the best-"

"I need to talk to her, Aerith," he interrupts.

The door creaks open and I hear Cid lous out a string of curses, in cluding threat of physical harm to Squall and combinations of words that I never knew could be used together coherently. Learn somethin' new every day.

"Dammit, Leonhart," Cloud growls. If I don't react, there's gonna be a fight.

"Go 'way," I tell them.

"You and I need to talk," Leon says, but I hear the door creak shut thirty seconds later. Did he leave?  
I look up and his eyes meet mine. Guess not. "Go 'way," I mumble. "I don't wanna talk to you."

"Fine," he says. "Don't talk... Just listen."

My silence is taken as a **_"go on_**".

"Rinoa is a liar." Okay, so he has my attention. "She lied to me and tried to make me believe her over you. I'm sorry, Yuffie. I love you, not her." His hand is rough and calloused on my cheek, smelling of leather and gunblade polish. I love that smell.

He is forcing me to look up at him, however gentle he may be. "I'm sorry, Yuffie."

I smile and sniff, throwing myself into his arms. I love this idiotic, egotistical, arrogant, jerk-ish, oh-so adorable, leather-clad man. He's kissing the top of my head, arms enveloping me fully. Gawd, I love him. Rinoa had better never return, else the war between us shall end quickly.

He kisses me fully, tasting bittersweet and wonderful. This is my lion. And while I am with my lion, the sun shines ever on.

_**.fin.**_

_**RayZ: Yeah, I wrote this right after my boyfriend and I broke up, so it was just pure random hormones. Hope it wasn't too awful, guys. Review, flame, whatever. Constructive critiscism is always welcome. Till Next Time! Audi!**_

_**-RayZ & her muses-**_


End file.
